ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Funhouse
Plot We open on Owen leaving school, surrounded by a lot of kids. When they clear, Aspidites uncamouflages, coiled around Owen. Owen: Yes! The school year is finally over! It's summer! WHOOO! He fist pumps the air. Aspidites: I don't know what this ‘summer’ is, but it sounds great! Owen: It is! And you know what summer means? It's time for a new set of clothes! Aspidites seems a little disappointed. Aspidites: Aw, but I like your regular clothes. Owen: Thanks Aspi, but it’s time for a new look! He sticks his hand in the air. Owen: Moon Prism Power! His sweatshirt changes into a blue t-shirt, and his jeans turn into gray shorts, with flip flops. Aspidites: Oooh, this looks nice. Owen: Yeah! Me and Emerson had to try on a bunch of different outfits to decide on a good one. A few feet away, we see Piece, Joey, Hender and Max talking, and then they turn to see Owen and Aspidites. They snicker, and walk over to them. Piece: Well well well, what up anime boy? Max: You dreaming of Sailor Moon? They laugh and high-five him. Owen: Hello Piece. Others. Hender: Hah hah! What’s with that stupid fake snake? You make it during the party? He goes to touch Aspidites, but she hisses at him. They all draw back in surprise. Joey: It’s real? Hender: Now that you mention it, didn't some kids say Owen assaulted them with a creepy snake? Aspidites: I'm not creepy, and I'm definitely far more mature than you. They draw back in surprise again. Piece: It talks? Joey: It's probably a robot. We all know you're a computer nerd. Aspidites slaps Joey in the face with her tail. Aspidites: I'm not a robot. And even if I was, I'd still be better looking than you. Piece: It's actually a real live snake? They laugh at Owen. Hender: Wow Owen. I knew you were lonely, but I never thought you'd become friends with literally anything. They're about to start fighting, but Cathy comes up. Cathy: Hello boys! Aspidites. Aspidites: Hello Cathy. Owen: Hi! Piece: You’d better step away pretty lady, we’re about to rumble. Cathy: Oh, are you? Well… She steps next to Owen. Cathy: I'll be on Owen’s side then. Piece is shocked, and the other boys put down their fists. Joey: Dude, she's too pretty to punch! Hender: Yeah! And we can't hit girls! Max: We may be extremely stupid bullies, but we can't hit girls! Just then, Gamean appears on a floating hovercraft. They all stop what they’re doing, and look at him. Gamean: Hello dear Owen! How are you today? Owen: Oh, hey Gamean! Well besides these stupid people(motions to the boys), it's been pretty good. The boys laugh. Piece: Wow, Owen’s friends with a dwarf AND a snake! This makes Gamean mad. Gamean: Dwarf?! I'll have you know I'm 27! The boys laugh again. Hender: Wow, an angry dwarf. Gamean is about to scream, but calms down. Gamean: Calm yourself Gamean, calm yourself….Anyways, here's what I want Owen. I need to test out some of my game rooms, and you are the prime candidate to do it. Owen is excited. Owen: Alright! I need some excitement today! The boys are intrigued. Joey: Woah woah woah. Game rooms? Gamean: That is correct. My prized game rooms. The boys all look at each other, and grin. Boys: Can we come? Owen and Gamean step back in surprise. Owen: You? Want to come? With ME? Piece: Yeah! We love games! Gamean is a little concerned. Gamean: Um uh….I don't think my game rooms will be suited for- Owen: Sure! We’d be happy to let you come along. Boys: Thank you Owen! They high-five. Cathy snickers and walks up to him. Cathy: Naturally I have to come. Right? Owen: Sure. She smiles and steps onto the craft. The rest of the boys follow, except for Owen and Aspidites. Aspidites: Owen, what are you doing? Those boys can't handle something like Gamean! Owen: Yeah, but don't you like revenge? Aspidites smiles. Aspidites: Oh, I like the way you’re thinking. Owen smiles, and steps on the craft. They zoom away to Gamean’s giant emerald building. Piece: Woah, fancy. Hender is covering his eyes. Hender: And shiny. Gamean: And expensive. You wouldn't believe what I had to do for this. Max: Yeah, it looks like it cost a lot of money. Gamean: Money? Oh no no no, I had to create the entire building on a computer program, then use a machine to turn it into reality. I had to work for weeks on it. Joey: Huh. Neat. They exit the vehicle and into the building. Piece: So where are these game rooms? Owen snickers. Owen: Just wait and see. They turn a corridor, and there is a large corridor of doors. Garian is standing at one end, next to a glowing door. Gamean: Jerry, please open the door. Garian opens the door. Garian: Still didn't get my name right… Gamean: SILENCE! Anyways, this way boys. The boys step in the room, excited for the games. Cathy enters before them, and Owen stops to talk to Garian. Owen: I don't get it. Why do you work for him when he treats you so poorly? Garian: I'm a broke college student, and I need a job. He actually pays very well. Owen: Hm. Owen walks into the room, and the room is completely dark. Piece: So where are these video games? Joey: Yeah, I wanna play some Pac Man! Owen: But we were literally just at a school fair with Pac-Man…. A speaker comes out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): Video games? Oh no no no, those aren't the games I was talking about. I was talking about…. The room lights up, and we see an elaborate obstacle course, with spike balls, flame pits, axes, and wide gaps. The boys are shocked, while Owen, Cathy and Aspidites look at it eagerly. Piece, Joey, Hender and Max: What?! Gamean(speaker): When I say games, I mean THESE types of games! Now, you'd better hurry! Piece tries to open the door, but it is locked. Then, the wall starts pushing them towards the course. Joey: Oh no. Oh no! Owen and Cathy jump, and expertly dodge the fire, and spike balls. Owen pushes Cathy out of the way, and he ducks, dodging the axe. Cathy: Nice save! Owen: Thanks. They then reach a large gap, with a pole above them. Owen: Aspi? Aspidites lunges at the pole, and bites it. Owen and Cathy use her body as a rope, and swing across. Owen then pulls Aspidites back to the side they're on now. They reach the door. Owen: Yeah! We did it! Cathy and Owen high five, and Owen high fives Aspidites’ tail. The other boys are just watching in awe at what just happened. Owen: What are you waiting for? Come on! Piece: Are you crazy? We’ll get killed! Aspidites: Well, that wall behind you is going to keep pushing you towards the death traps. So I'd say you have a better chance going now instead of waiting. The boys all look at each other, before they jump. We focus on Owen, Cathy, and Aspidites, as they watch the boys fail horribly at the traps. At certain occasions, they look away. Owen: Oooh, that's gonna hurt. Aspidites: Yeah…. The boys all land in a heap, covered in bruises and cuts. Gamean(speaker): Congratulations! You all did it! Owen: Yeah, that was fun! The boys all stand up. Piece: Fun?! This is mad! I’m calling my parents to get me out of here. He reaches in his pocket for his phone, but gets nothing. He panics, and checks his other pockets. Piece: What?! My phone’s gone! All the other boys check their pockets. Max: Mine too! Joey: Same here! Hender: Me three! Gamean starts laughing. Gamean(speaker): I took them while you were entering! And might I just say, you all have amusing search histories….. Max: Hey! You can’t do that! Gamean(speaker): I just did! Hahahaha! The door behind them opens up. Owen: Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Come on guys. Joey: Are you seriously going to keep going? Aspidites: It's the only way out. So you may as well follow us. Unless you'd rather stay here. Owen, Aspidites and Cathy walk out. The boys look at each other, and run out. Owen, Piece, Max, Hender, Joey, Aspidites, and Cathy step through the door, into a dark room. Joey: Alright whackadoo. What's this one supposed to be? The room lights up, and you see a giant jungle. A speaker comes out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): It's very simple. You just have to survive the jungle, and get to the end. Joey: Huh. That seems simple enough. Owen facepalms. Owen: Don't say that! Gamean(speaker): But I'll be blasting you with a ray that has a 50% chance of turning you into animals! A ray comes out of the ceiling. Piece: Wait what? Cathy: 50%? That's oddly specific. The ray charges up. Hender: Let's just move out of the blast range! The boys move out of the way, and five more rays drop from the ceiling. Owen: It’s no use running from him. Max: Oh come on Owen, can't you help us? Aspidites: No, he cannot. Gamean(speaker): Oh, Aspidites, you may want to move out of the way. You're already an animal, so who knows what it'll do to you. Aspidites nods, and slithers to a tree. The ray gets ready to blast them. Gamean(speaker): Say cheese! The ray blasts them, creating a bright flash of light. The light clears, and Cathy is covering her face. She moves her hands, and looks at herself. Cathy: Ok, I'm good! Joey looks at his body too. Joey: Same for me! Piece? He turns to see Piece as a pelican, Max as a dog, and Hender as a horse. Joey and Cathy try to hold in a laugh, before they burst out laughing. Piece: This...isn't....funny!!!!! We then hear laughing. ???: You're right. It's hilariousssssss.. They turn to look at a tree, and see Owen as a green snake, coiled around a tree branch, laughing. Max: Well I don't see why you're laughing! You're a snake! Owen: Yeah, and sssssssnakes are awesssssome! Aspidites slithers over to him. Owen looks at her, and smiles. Aspidites blushes. Owen: What do you think Aspidites? Do I look awesome? She smiles. Aspidites: You always look awesome. Owen grins. Owen: Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. They look at each other, smiling, before Piece flies over to them. Piece: Ok you two, stop flirting with each other. We need to start moving. Aspidites and Owen are both embarrassed. Aspidites: We-We weren't flirting.... He just looks like someone I used to know.... Owen: Yeah.... They start walking. Cathy: Hey Hender, can I ride you? Hender smiles. Hender: Well, I am a gentlemen. Owen: No you are not. They start walking in silence again. We skip forward an hour, and they are still walking. Owen and Aspidites are slithering next to each other, occasionally gazing at each other. Owen then starts looking at Joey. Joey gets bothered by this. Joey: What? Owen quickly looks away. Owen: Nothing, nothing. I'm getting hungry and you're looking reaaaaaaaally tasty right now. He starts smiling creepily, and approaches Joey. Joey and Cathy both step away from Owen. Joey(whispering): Everyone keep a safe distance from Owen. They all nod, and step away. Then, it starts raining. All the kids and animals(besides Owen and Aspidites) run under a large tree, shading themselves. Hender: Oh great, now it's raining. They see Owen and Aspidites laying in the rain enjoying it. Piece: Uhhh, guys? It's….raining! You know that, right? Aspidites: We know. And it feels good. They all start moving forward. Owen: Wow, rain does feel great. And it makes you look even more beautiful. Aspidites blushes. She is about to say something, before Cathy steps out and grabs Aspidites, and walks back with her. Cathy: Ok, I don't want you two lovesnakes messing us up, so YOU’RE staying with me. Owen and Aspidites blush in embarrassment, and stop looking at each other. We skip forward 3 hours, and it is starting to get nighttime. Max: I'm getting tired. Can we go to sleep? Joey yawns. Joey: Yeah, we should bed down for the night. They sit down in a little grass area, and lie down. Aspidites coils herself into a comfortable position, and lays down. Owen coils around her, and puts his head next to Aspidites. They look at each other, before they fall asleep. Hender: Ok, we SERIOUSLY need to do something about them. Piece: I'm on it. Piece flies over to them and is about to pull them apart, when Owen glares at him menacingly. Piece backs away. Owen falls back asleep. Piece: Ok, let's not do something about them. Cathy: But you're a bird. Couldn't you just….threaten to eat them or something? Piece: I'm too afraid of them to eat them. Piece perches in a tree, and falls asleep. Cathy falls on top of Hender and falls asleep, along with Hender and Joey. Max: So, is anyone gonna keep guard? No one answers. Max: Well, it’s not going to be me. He lays down and falls asleep. We then cut ahead a couple of hours, and everyone is sound asleep. Owen then opens one of his eyes, and looks around, seeing nobody. He snickers to himself, and slithers over to Joey. He opens his mouth wide to eat him, before Aspidites wakes up. Aspidites: Owen! What are you doing? Owen stops, and is embarrassed. Owen: I-I-I-I was just….. He sighs and slithers back to where he was sleeping. Owen: Sorry Aspi. Aspidites: Eh, don't worry about it. I had trouble not eating you when I first met you. Owen: Aw, thanks! They both fall asleep. We then skip to morning. They all wake up, and start walking. They are all tired, even with the sleep they got. Joey: Hey game guy, can't you give us any hints? Gamean(speaker): No can do I'm afraid. But you are closer to the exit! Piece lightens up a little. Piece: Well, that's something. Gamean(speaker): Oooh, buuuuut you might want to prepare yourselves. . Hender: …..For what? Just then, a big brown bear jumps out of the bushes and roars. Everyone jumps back. Cathy: Oh no a bear! I hate bears. Joey: Yeah, they're unBEARable! He smiles and waits for a reaction. Everyone groans. Owen: That's it, I'm eating you just for that. The bear starts to chase them, and they run away. They are all keeping pace with each other. Cathy: Hender, how the heck are you the same speed as us? You're a freakin horse! Hender: I honestly do not know. Hey, where’s Owen and the other snake? They look behind them, and around them, but don't see them. Cathy: Oh no, do you think the bear got them? Joey fist pumps. Joey: Good, now we don't have to hear anymore of them talking! We then see Owen and Aspidites behind the bear, keeping pace. Owen: No, we’re back here! Piece: What? How the heck did you not get eaten? Aspidites: I don't think this bear eats snakes. And also, why doesn't the pelican just fly away? Piece: Less logic talk, more helping! Aspidites and Owen then slither into a tree, then go further ahead. They then appear at a much bigger tree, tied together by the tails. Owen drops down to the foot of the tree. Owen: Everyone, climb us like a rope! Cathy climbs up into the tree, and drops down on the other side. Joey then climbs, then Max, then Piece. Hender is left standing there. Hender: Uh, I don't exactly see how I'm supposed to climb up. Aspidites and Owen then look at each other, before Owen coils around Hender. Owen: Aspidites, pull me up! Aspidites: I...don't know if I can! The bear starts to gain on them. Hender: Uhhh, hurry up please! Aspidites struggles, before Joey and Cathy grab Aspidites. Cathy: Pull! They both use their maximum effort, and pull them up. They then jump out of the tree, into a clearing with big rocks scattered around. Piece: Man, that was close! Max: Yeah! We BEARly escaped! He smiles and waits for a reaction, and everyone is just silent. Owen: Somebody….crush my skull….with a rock. Joey picks up a rock. Joey: Ok. He is about to drop it on Owen, before he moves away. Owen: Woah woah woah! Just kidding! Joey: I know. He is about to drop it, before Owen swats it away with his tail. Owen: Geez, what's with the sudden urge to kill me? All the boys gang up on Owen. Hender: Well, YOU brought us here, and got us in this mess! Joey: Yeah, so it's YOUR fault! Owen backs away. Owen: Woah woah woah! Hold the phone. You guys wanted to come here of your own free will. So you can't pin this on me. Max: When you said game rooms, we thought you meant ACTUAL video games! Owen: Well I get confused with him sometimes. Sometimes he means video games, or these kind of games. Owen grins at the screen. Owen(thought): That's a total lie, but they don't know that. Owen: So therefore, it's your fault! The boys stutter, and think. Piece: Y-Yeah well….You should've warned us! Owen: Well maybe you should consider this payback for being mean to me. You know what they say. Karma is a- Max: Yeah we know. They are about to argue more, before Cathy pushes the boys away. Cathy: Stop! Arguing is not going to solve anything! I think we should focus on food right now, I'm starving. Max: Alright. Owen, go look for food. Owen: Wha-Why me? Joey: Because we’re afraid you're going to eat us, and we’re still mad at you. Owen: *sigh* Ok, fine. But I get to take Aspidites. Aspidites starts to slither over to him, before Cathy picks her up. Cathy: Yeah, we don't want you two making out or something, so just go by yourself. Owen looks away. Owen: Fine. He slithers into the woods. Hender: Are you sure it was ok for him to go by himself? Joey: Raise your hand if you care. Aspidites raises her tail, and Cathy raises her hand. Joey: You don't count, you actually like Owen. We then cut to Owen slithering in the woods. He is humming Moonlight Densetsu. He passes a tree, giving it a quick glance, then slithering away. He then quickly slithers back, and looks back up into the tree. There are 10 apples in the tree. Owen: Score! He slithers into the tree, and looks at the apples. He eats two of them. Owen: Ok, that leaves 8. And there are 6 of us, so I'll give one extra to Aspi, and the other extra to Cathy. Or... He then eats another one. Owen: I could just give two to Aspidites, and one for everyone else. Yeah, that's a great idea. He whacks the tree with his tail, and all the apples fall out. He coils around them, and picks them up with his tail. He starts to slither back to the others. We then see the boys, Cathy, and Aspidites all sitting in the area. Owen slithers back, with the apples on his tail. Owen: Hey guys, I'm back! He tosses one apple to Piece. Piece can't grab it, so it whacks him in his beak. He then tosses apples to the rest of them, and then he tosses two to Aspidites. Piece: Hey, why does she get an extra? And why don't you have one? Owen: There were 8 apples in the tree, I ate one, and there were only 7 left, so I gave an extra to Aspidites. Hender trots up to him. Hender: Are you sure you only ate one? Owen: Yeah, why? Hender: Then explain why there are 3 apple shaped lumps in your body. Owen looks at his body, and sees 3 apple-shaped lumps. Owen: Ummmm….. Cathy picks him up. Cathy: Owen…. Owen gives a nervous grin. Owen: Ok fine, I was hungry so I ate 3. Cathy sighs and drops him. Cathy: Oh Owen, what are we going to do with you? Owen slithers next to Aspidites, who has already eaten her apples. Aspidites: Don't worry about it, I probably would've done the same. Owen smiles. The group finish their apples, and they start moving. Joey: This’s useless. We’ll never find- He bumps into the door, and falls down. The door then opens. Joey: The door. They are about to leave. Piece: Wai-wai-wait. How are we gonna turn back to normal? A speaker pops out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): Don't worry, once you go through the door, another ray will zap you back to normal. They all step through the door, and it closes. Another ray pops out, and gets ready to blast them. Aspidites: Well, I guess you're gonna go back to normal. Owen: Yeah. It was fun while it lasted. But don't worry, I'll always- The ray zaps them, and they turn back to normal. The boys sigh in relief. Owen picks up Aspidites, and she coils around him. Piece: Alright, we’ve been through the worst of the worst. Whatever is next, I'm ready! He steps through the door boldly, but then sees a sofa, a cooler with sodas, chairs, a TV, and a table with sandwiches. Piece: Uh….not what I was expecting. A speaker pops out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): Congratulations! You get to relax 20 minutes in the break room! The boys cheer. Max: Yes! All of them grab a soda, and start chilling. The boys and Cathy are watching sports on the TV, and Owen and Aspidites are sitting on a chair. Owen: Man, that was crazy. Aspidites: Yeah, it was. Um...Owen? Can I ask you something? She blushes in embarrassment. Owen: What is it? Aspidites: When you were a snake…..Did….you…..mean all those things you said to me? Owen thinks. Owen: Hmm… I don't really know. It could've been me, or it could've been snake me. Aspidites: Oh. I see. Owen then looks her in the face. Owen: But whoever said those things, I don't regret it. Aspidites smiles. Owen takes a quick drink of water, and gets ready for the next challenge. Soon, the lights dim, and another speaker pops out. Gamean(speaker): Now, it’s time for the final room! Are you ready? Piece: No! Gamean(speaker): Too bad! The room tilts up, and they all slide out the door. They land in a heap in a giant, circular room. Max: Alright, final room. What have you got? Gamean(speaker): It’s the death challenge room! Cages open on the sides, and Ectonurites come out. The boys scatter to the wall. Hender: Ghosts? Seriously? One of the Ectonurites possess Piece, and makes him slap himself. He is then unpossessed. Owen: It's times like these I wish I brought a camera. Gamean(speaker): Don't worry, I'm recording the whole thing! The boys huddle together in fear. All four: Oh my god, we're gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die. Owen groans and walks up to them. Owen: Oh come on guys, I can save us. They look at him. Piece: How can you possibly do that? Owen looks at them. Owen: Uh….My anime powers? Max: You have anime powers? Owen’s jaw drops. Owen: Seriously, you didn't know? Literally EVERYONE at school knows! He sighs, and summons a Deep Aqua Mirror. Owen: Submarine Reflection! The mirror glows, and shoots bright light out of it, disintegrating all of the Ectonurites. Owen drops the mirror, which disappears. He then looks at the boys with a smug expression. Owen: See? I told you I'd save you. Gamean(speaker): Ah ah ah! It's not over yet! He presses a button, and a herd of Vulpimancers come out of another cage. Owen: Ah great. Piece walks up to one nonchalantly. Piece: What are you so worried about? They don't even have eyes! He laughs, and is about to touch one, when it claws him. It only cuts his shirt and a small portion of his arm. Piece: Ah! Crap! Owen summons a Space Sword. Owen: Stand back! Space Sword…. The sword glows. Owen: Blaster!!!! He swings it, and a blast of energy comes out, knocking out all the Vulpimancers. Except for one, which goes after the boys. Owen: No! The boys react quickly, and they all tackle it, pushing it on the ground. They all punch and kick it. Max: That's what you get! Hender: Take this! Joey: Yeah! They actually knock it out, working together. Owen is amazed. Owen: Wow! I…..didn't think you were that strong. Joey: Yeah, we didn't know either! Gamean(speaker): Yeah, we’re all surprised. Well….. The door opens, leading to outside. Gamean(speaker): You're….free to go….I guess…. Joey: Do we win a prize? Gamean(speaker): You didn't die, so I guess that's a prize! Oh, by the way. Time passed differently in here then it did outside. About 2 hours have passed outside. Owen: See ya Gamean! They all step outside. Piece looks at Owen. Piece: How are you friends with this dude? Owen: I like a lot of people. Piece and the boys realize something. Piece: Hey! He didn't give us our phones back! Owen raises his finger to wait. Owen: Wait a second. On cue, four phones smack down on the pavement. Owen catches his and Cathy catches hers. Piece: My phone! They all pick up their phones, and they are destroyed. Owen, Aspidites and Cathy walk away while the boys grieve. Cathy: Wow, you have some strange friends. Owen: Gamean? Yeah, he's kind of strange. Cathy: I was talking about the boys. Owen: They’re not my friends. Cathy: Oh, right. We cut later, to Cathy entering her house. She sees her mom watching TV in the living room. Her mom has short brown hair, blue eyes, a grey shirt, and jeans. Her name is Vanessa. Vanessa: Hello my darling. How was your school day? Cathy: It was amazing. I made a new friend! And I think I have a crush on somebody…. Vanessa: That’s amazing! I'm so happy for you! Cathy: Well, I'm gonna go shower. She walks up into her room, which is filled with anime posters, and books. She takes the Cosmic Heart Compact mirror out of her pocket, and places it next to her lamp. She smiles, and walks out. Episode Ends. Characters * Owen Barum * Cathy Fisher * Joey * Piece * Max * Hender * Gamean * Garian * Aspidites Allusions Trivia *Aspidites references Owen's snake form looking like someone she used to know. Category:Episodes